


Lluvia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo fue por un tropezón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

Su madre le había sugerido quedarse.

"Pronto va a llover", le había dicho, pero Yuuta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y antes de salir aceptó a regañadientes el paraguas que su hermano le ofreció una vez Yuuta dejó en claro que no esperaría hasta que su hermana regresase y lo llevase en su auto —ese día o el siguiente— de regreso a St. Rudolph.

Afuera, el viento parecía insistirle que diese media vuelta y las gotas de agua no tardaron en caer sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a abrir el paraguas antes de que estas incrementaran y comenzaran a caer con mayor fuerza.

Cuando esto sucedió aún estaba cerca de casa, por lo que podía devolverse, pero la perspectiva de regresar y esta vez tener a sus dos hermanos insistiéndole en quedarse y —peor aun— regresar al otro día a St. Rudolph, tal vez incluso tarde para el entrenamiento matutino, lo hizo seguir.

Yuuta aceleró su paso y descuidadamente giró en una esquina, en dirección a la parada de autobuses, cuando se encontró de repente con alguien —una chica, si juzgaba por su voz— que exclamó "Ah" en el momento que se tropezó y chocó con Yuuta, causando que él se tambaleara también y al intentar recobrar el equilibrio moviese sus manos, apartando ligeramente el paraguas y causando que algunas gotas lo rociaran. Él frunció el ceño.

De inmediato, la joven dio un paso atrás, parándose bajo el pequeño refugio que le ofrecía el borde saliente de un tejado en ese lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una rápida inclinación; Yuuta apenas masculló una respuesta, acomodando una vez más la sombrilla sobre su cabeza. Lo único que quería era regresar pronto a St. Rudolph y un pequeño tropezón en el camino no era gran cosa... o no lo habría sido si de repente la chica no hubiese exclamado—: ¡Fuji-san!

—¡Soy Yuuta! —Sin siquiera pensarlo la corrigió con un tono molesto mientras se detenía, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la chica y reconociendo de inmediato el uniforme femenino de Seigaku, mas no a ella; aun cuando suponía que de conocerla, la recordaría gracias a sus particularmente largas trenzas.

—Lo siento, Fu... Yuuta-san —se disculpó de nuevo la chica inclinándose una vez más, apartando su mirada al enderezarse y dando medio paso atrás, obviamente sorprendida e incluso algo asustada por sus palabras.

Yuuta se removió en su lugar con su cabeza gacha, incómodo y arrepintiéndose por haber reaccionado así ante alguien que seguramente apenas lo conocía. Con un suspiro volvió a ver a la chica, dispuesto a ser él quien pidiese perdón esta vez, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar la forma en que las prendas se pegaban a su cuerpo gracias al agua, por lo apartó la vista en seguida, avergonzado.

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo, pero Yuuta no se movió y ella tampoco, pero en el momento en que un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, Yuuta reaccionó. No podía quedarse allí todo el día y tampoco, pensó, simplemente irse.

—Toma —murmuró en un impulso, sin mirarla, al tiempo que le ofreció la sombrilla que llevaba, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el objeto dejó de protegerlo de la lluvia. Al notar que ella no hizo ningún movimiento para aceptarla, la observó de reojo —tratando de no detallar nada—, empujó el mango del paraguas en sus manos y repitió—: Toma.

—Pero... —dijo la joven, azorada ahora que sostenía el paraguas en sus manos, tratando de regresárselo.

—Vivo cerca —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros, en un intento por acallar sus peros. De cualquier forma no era una mentira si pensaba en la casa de sus padres en vez de los dormitorios de St. Rudolph.

Antes que la chica pudiese seguir insistiendo en rechazarla por alguna otra razón, Yuuta echó a correr.

—¡Muchas gracias! —A pesar de la lluvia consiguió escuchar las palabras a su espalda, y aunque debía estar preocupado por el futuro sermón de parte de Mizuki por llegar empapado y las inminentes preguntas de su hermano sobre cómo perdió su sombrilla y molesto por haber terminado mojándose en el camino de regreso, sonrió sin detenerse.


End file.
